


红绫

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 天雷滚滚, 常人勿进
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 警告内详很雷，雷点低的旁友请不要点进来非常之雷，警告都不好意思写在外面了
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 8





	红绫

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷滚滚，现在跑还来得及
> 
> 抹布
> 
> 双性
> 
> 纯三轮
> 
> 仿金品梅，十分劣质
> 
> 用词雷且不准确
> 
> 大写的OOC
> 
> 纯xp放出

话说京城远郊有一马家村，马家村中有一开粮铺的豪富人家，仗着权势在村中任意妄为、欺男霸女。这马家的现当家单名一个布字，年过四十，却无一技之长，只会霍霍家中钱财，仍不忘寻花问柳。这马家的大少爷也学了他老子，在外嫖赌齐行，没钱耍了便灰溜溜回家求财。

这天，马大少爷又烂醉被人扶下轿，可身旁那小厮分明是个新鲜面孔，好似也被喂了酒，小脸上透着薄红，红馥馥的唇闪着水光，圆溜溜的黑眼珠东瞧西望。经验老道的老爷一见这尚带着些许稚气未脱的清秀面孔，便料想到其日后的标致模样，自然明白儿子的意图。可见着小厮搀扶少爷经过时，灯火映出的白绫袄下的曲致身姿和淡淡暗香，不由淫心辄起。到了屋中仍对那小厮熟桃样的身子念念不忘，便找个借口将他唤入房中，心想自个儿先收用了这小玩意，再许给儿子也不未尝不可。

老爷将小厮唤来一问，得知他名唤紫耀，家道中落后被卖去酒家做杂役，马大少爷见了心生怜惜，遂经手将其转卖到马府中。这小厮许是还未学会下人规矩，一派天真的模样，在老爷跟前叫了人，便偏着头等老爷发话。马老爷见状也不恼，瞧着他将朱唇夹在齿间来回舔弄，低眉垂眼，一双星眼不时向上投来如醉波光，只觉小腹作紧，佯怒大喝一声：“还不知自己犯的什么错吗？还不快过来！”

紫耀遭这一吼，身子一震，也不多想便听话上前，被拦腰一勾、反过身来，横挂在老爷膝上，还未摸清状况，屁股上便落下声响。马老爷往来扇打，口中还不忘数落小厮纵容少爷贪杯的罪状。屋中响起连声响亮和隐忍呜咽之声，两座敦实肉丘咚咚摇晃，如狂风吹动杯中满酒，隔着身上衣料，掌间仍盈满阵阵肉波，软弹火热，令人欲不能罢。

少顷，马老爷把他身子扶直，搂抱在怀之倾，道道泪痕已划满他消瘦脸颊。老爷见他泪眼婆娑，强忍着抽泣声颤抖个不停，觉得他可爱得紧，又环实了怀中那半熟半涩的身子。他那身精米细盐养出的好皮肉还未被糟蹋，一副好胎骨，肤弹如棉花。散幽幽白香气味，都似浑然聚至被老爷胯下，惹得心中燥热难安，亦使着昂首灵龟挤向股间顶弄。

紫耀被先前那顿打弄得怕了，但觉奇异麻痒，也不敢动丝毫，喃喃燕语含忍口中，尽着老爷受用。叠股颠簸，如策马过乱石荒路，势渐崎岖斗折，马当家淫性倍增，正欲使手探入散衣襟，忽见一隅红绡，急推开衫儿一瞧，这少年在直掇之下竟身着一大红肚兜。马老爷惊问：“你这小儿，怎么穿那姑娘家的肚兜！”

闻言，紫耀如梦初醒，双手胡乱抓取衣衫，意图遮起那鲜红肚兜，但老爷怎肯由着他，抢过他手中布料，与他拉扯。细看那肚兜下竟不似男儿一马平川，而是鼓蓬蓬，显出两团松松软麻团样，正裹在红肚兜内晃荡，似游鱼嬉戏于如绸水面下，划过道道波痕，刮得心痒痒。

马老爷丢下他死护的衫襟，转而又用手撩起他衣服，钻入了白裤儿，赶着紧摸弄几下屁股后又向前探入，霎时下，触到一柔嫩含苞花蕊。

怀中人儿吓了一惊，硬生生挣脱了双臂就往前跑去，可刚迈出半步就给被褪下的裤子绊了脚，扑通一声，摔倒在地上，还没来得及叫疼，就被老爷骑上了腰眼，压着起不来身。马老爷占着优势，将他身上衣物尽数剥去，只余那件松垮垮系在腰脖上的素红肚兜，垂首观其妙，啧啧称奇道：“我当你是个貌美少年郎，没想到原来还是半个小娘子。稀奇，真稀奇！”

老爷见他埋首不语，一把抓住他的头发，将脑袋提起，凑近耳边好声好气劝道：“你不如甘心从了我，以后也少遭点罪。我那儿子见了你这等奇物，非得呼朋唤友大加炫耀，再将你掇弄到丧了性命不可，哪像我似的疼惜人。”少顷，紫耀才低低地回了话：“我听老爷的就是了，只求老爷不要将此告为人知。”

老爷大喜，声声承诺，引着人上了床炕，边抚弄他脂香玉股，边笑嘻嘻问道：“你与人品萧如何？”紫耀摇摇头，回说自己未曾学奏过乐器。老爷笑而不语，露出腰下那话，只见其怒目圆睁，横肋皆见，直竖竖一根。老爷调笑道：“教你品这萧可好？”紫耀脸上露出难色，眉黛两弯，盯住那狰狞抿唇不语。

老爷抚其背，哄他横躺席上，教他用手笼攥，捧定那话，以口吮之。他这双唇厚而软浓，口内湿热，圈着赤红黑胡那话上上下下，使人如浸温水，软筋麻，一点灵犀透。老爷又教他吐出舌尖舔其蛙口，舐其龟弦。点点红舌出朱唇，不知多惹人怜爱，那话见了也兴起来，暴起来回出入，把那嘴唇挤弄得红艳艳。紫耀侧卧于老爷双股上，捧着那话尽力出入呜咂，肚兜向侧边垮下，一边香乳滑落出来。老爷舒手摸他那水玉般的娇小白馥胸乳，时捻时揉，引得膝上的身子阵阵紧绷，满满的口中浅浅呻吟。老爷垂首观赏美人美景，不住舒叹，忽地灵犀灌顶，按住紫耀后脑深入不放，使其以口承其精。

浊液灌口，不及吞咽，紫耀一阵狠咳，白液刚出喉关，又被老爷举抬着下巴，被迫全部吞下，只余溅射出的零星白点沾于肚兜之上。那红肚兜松垮垮挂在胸前，半遮半掩，看得老爷淫兴不减，翻过身来欺身而上，一手探入其中。红绸肚兜鼓起一块，来回翻弄，引得厚实胸口起起伏伏。顽弄胸乳片刻后，老爷将他两股大开，坦露出已然倾首的那话和吐汁花蕊。那娇小牝户上并无毳毛，两瓣间露出隐约红沟，闪出晶莹光泽。用手指稍稍逗弄，便羞得翕合不止，溢出小股淫津。揉搓那少年的牝户，如搅动含苞花蕾，满指皆盈柔嫩触感，不觉间因着贪恋而愈发使劲，惹得紫耀颤声哀求：“老爷，求您轻着些儿。”

老爷看他求饶，兴致倍增，握定那话，戏将龟头抵其口，来回濡晃，又操弄其花心，引出汩汩淫水，淌至后庭。老爷垂首观看，琢磨着这稀奇玩意的不同玩法，性致大好，轻扇那殷红牝户，口中不停呼道：“小淫妇”。紫耀星眼朦胧，春意横眉，不作反驳，可却止不住滚落婉转春啼，户中空虚软肉咂咂，紧实两股忘情地夹合老爷小臂磨蹭。这样濡研半晌，方才进入些许。那话青筋毕露，黑须扎扎，凶狠撑大涩滞甬道。紫耀蹙眉抿唇，轻轻哼鸣，四肢展于被褥之上，随着呼吸，紧绷震颤，细细汗流，酥胸荡漾。少顷淫津浸出，老爷把他光洁的两股抱定，两只脚翘晃在两边，往前一迸，那话便夯进去了。温存片刻，口犊挺立乳头，同时开始浅抽深入，屋内充盈肉音唔咿。紫耀这下终是禁受不的，软泥般的身子酥摊于床，瞑目颤声呻吟不止。那话开始大开大合地拖拽，尽没至根，只剩二卵在外，拍打得圆润雪丘一片薄红。

老爷拥着软玉温香，春意满怀，大呼道：“你这小淫妇儿裹得我好生紧啊。”言罢，灵犀又透，尽数泄在穴中。及拽出麈柄，但见惺红染茎，含苞花朵这下彻底绽放，花芯可怜地吐着白浆子。

许是破了这一处还嫌不够，老爷又使紫耀马爬于榻上，屁股高蹶，耍起后庭花，于前揉着心子，在后就着淌过的淫水突入穴中，边往深处顶干，边扇嘭其背或臀。老爷垂首观其出入之妙，觉翕翕然，心痒欲挠。属于少年的宽阔后背线条流畅，收于腰部，其上吊着鲜红棉绳，衬得白净肌肤平添几分妖艳。紫耀初尝情事，似已品出其美，虽疼得紧咬嘴唇，可在老爷身下仍艳声柔语融成一片，不住摆腰配合。“你这没廉耻的淫货，老爷我早日看穿你的淫骨，把你两边都被破了瓜，也算是为我儿身边除去一害。” 语毕，老爷于肥臀上连扇几掌，将他屁股一扳，刺入他体内极深之处，顷刻精泄如注。紫耀跪趴着承受其热精，也颤抖着扬声高呼。老爷往前一探，发现他一道丢了。而他那红绫肚兜不知何时已掉落在身下，皱乱不堪。


End file.
